


"Let me help."

by ValkyrieIsabella



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/ValkyrieIsabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trespasser spoilers! </p><p>Feat. my OTP, Valkyrie Lavellan and Blackwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Let me help."

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Trespasser spoilers.
> 
> Lavellan is having a hard time doing something simple after what happens. She's an irritated, crying mess.

“I can’t do this!” Lavellan yelled, angry tears burning her eyes as she threw the hair tie she had always used across the room. She inhaled a shaky breath, her nose scrunching up.

She moved one of her hands, threading the hair that she normally braided, deciding to try again before giving up. Breathing in heavily, the girl attempted to thread the strands together beside the shorn side of her hair, biting the inside of her lip slightly as the attempt lead to an almost knotted mess.

Her anger subsided, being replaced with sadness. “I can’t fucking do this…” She then whispered, tears slipping slowly down her cheeks. She was just… Angry. At herself, at the world… Angry at Solas for playing a part in what happened to her. “If I wouldn’t have been at the conclave that day, I’d still have both arms… I’d be able to braid my hair… Someone else would have carried the anchor. Hawke would have lead the Inquisition and defeated Corypheus… Cassandra would still be Divine.”

‘I wouldn’t have met Thom, though… Or Sera. Or Dorian… Cullen, Cassandra, Josephine…’ Lavellan then thought, running a hand through her messy hair, tears still falling silently.

“Let me help you, my lady.” a rough voice said, piercing the silence that Lavellan had found herself in. She sniffled slightly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. “I can’t even braid my hair, Thom.”

“I’ll do it for you. That’s why I am here.” Thom said, walking behind Lavellan. “Can… You braid all of it?” “Of course.” Thom then said, a small smile finally making its way onto Lavellan’s face. “That’s better than the tears I just had to see. You’re too pretty to cry, my lady.” Thom said, running his hand lightly through the girl’s hair, Lavellan smiling again.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, Lavellan enjoying the feeling of Thom’s hands in her hair, the man giving a smile when Lavellan would lean her head towards his hands until he was finished with her hair.

As soon as he was done, Lavellan pulled the braid over her shoulder, smiling slightly before standing up, turning to face Blackwall, leaning towards him to kiss his cheek, mumbling a quick ‘thank you’. In response, he grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

“You’re welcome, my lady.”


End file.
